Mad Father
by DemonBlackStar
Summary: Adaptacion de Mad Father al español c:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mad father no es mío los dueños son sus respectivos autores

* * *

–Padre…–dije golpeando insistentemente la puerta-Padre ¿estás aquí? –Dije golpeando un poco más esperando a que saliera–

– ¡aya! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no bajaras hasta aquí? –Me dijo algo molesto-

–Perdón. ..Padre–dije muy arrepentida-pero… estoy muy asustada como para dormir sola-dije cabizbaja y algo avergonzada por ser tan miedosa–

–Aya–musito mi padre arrodillándose en el suelo quedando a mi altura-No te preocupes, tú nunca estarás sola-suspiro un poco ante de seguir hablando–Tu madre siempre estará contigo, ella siempre te está mirando Aya–Pauso de nuevo-¿okay? Ahora ve a tu habitación–Termino de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa-

–Okey... padre–Aun seguía asustada pero debía hacerle caso–

–Buena niña–

–Sonreí ante las palabras de mi padre y me dispuse a caminar hacia mi habitación pero avía algo que se me olvidaba ¡ah! Dije en mi mente volviendo hacia mi padre –Padre….mañana–no estaba muy segura si decirlo oh no–

–Si es el aniversario de su muerte…Mañana la iremos a visitar los dos juntos–

–Okey–Le dije muy entusiasmada–

–Ahora ve a tu cama yo ire a descansar dentro de poco–

–Okay–Respondí mientras mi padre entraba de nuevo a ese lugar, me disponía a ir a mi habitación-

–S-STOP–

–Di un respingo ante ese grito me avía asustado demasiado–

–NO!...WUAAAHHH! –

–Empecé a temblar quedándome estática en mi lugar sentía un poco de miedo y los ruidos de la sierra eléctrica no ayudaba nada–

–AYUDAA! AYUDENME! –

–Ese grito me ayudo para salir corriendo de ahí estaba demasiado asustada como para quedarme en ese lugar un tiempo más–

* * *

Bueno esto es lo que tengo por ahora creo que en unas horas más subo el siguiente que prometo será más largo!

Tomates? Comentarios? Amenazas de muerte? Algo? :c


	2. Chapter 2

_bueno aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo uwu _

* * *

_ Yo sé el secreto de mi padre_

_Él es un científico _

_Le encanta investigar _

_Y por eso siempre pasa encerrado en el sótano _

_Siempre eh oído cosas de laboratorio _

_De animales oh humanos _

_Incluso de personas de corta edad_

_Sabía lo que mi padre estaba haciendo _

_Pero siempre pretendía que no hacía caso _

_Que no oía oh veía nada _

_Fingía que ignoraba todo aunque tuviera miedo_

_Solo porque le quiero _

_Pero… _

_Ese no es el único secreto que yo se _

_Cuando mi madre y yo no rodábamos cerca del sótano, él y su ayudante ..Bueno… _

_Recuerdos.._

–una muestra perfecta–

–Yo me encargare de los demás materiales por mí misma–Dijo una señorita de cabello café y labios pintados de color rojo fuerte–

–Eso puede esperar, ven María–Dijo volteándose hacia María–

–Doctor…–dijo caminando hacia el señor abrazándole fuertemente–Doctor…a ella…a ella le desagrada nuestra relación–dijo cabizbaja–

–hmm ¿eso que importa? –

–Es que.. No creo que se sienta mal por mí, ese es el problema–Hablaba lastimeramente–

–Ella cumplirá once años pronto, es una edad muy problemática, se amable con ella–Su sonrisa de agrandaba a cada palabra que daba–Ella es mi más preciado….–

_Sonidos de campanas suenan…._

_La pantalla se apaga por unos momentos…_

_Vuelve a prender mostrando la misma imagen con algo aterrador, una mujer fantasma atrás del hombre…_

_La escena se termina …dando fin al recuerdo…_

–Escuchaba los sonidos del reloj acostada en mi cama sin poder dormir aun– Es medianoche…. –di un suspiro odiaba recordar esto–es el día en que madre se fue al cielo–Aun me dolía el recordarlo–Mama…–di un largo suspiro, definitivamente no podía dormir, me senté en la cama con la cabeza gacha–Siempre cuando pienso dormir los recuerdos de mi madre no me dejan–me levante de la cama suavemente para poder revisar mi habitación unos momentos–

–Fui directo a mi oso favorito le acaricie la cabeza un momento tenía muy buenos recuerdos con él, me dirigí hacia una muñeca muy especial para mí–esta muñeca me la dio mi padre, es realmente vieja–

_La escena se oscurece_

_Recuerdos…._

–Estaba muy emocionada sentada delante de mi padre–

–Te eh traído un regalo Aya–Sonreí al ver lo que me daba–

– ¡sí! ¡Una muñeca! –la recibí y abrase fuertemente– muchas gracias padre–me di la vuelta para apreciarla mejor, le acaricie la cabeza–es muy bonita…– ¡Parece casi real! dije en mi mente–

_La escena se oscurece. Fin del recuerdo.._

–sonreí ante el recuerdo, solté la muñeca y me dispuse a revisar más, vi el cuadro de mi Madre ¡como la extrañaba! –Madre…–Toma el retrato entre mis manos ella era muy hermosa con su largo cabello café y sus ojos azules, era demasiado hermosa como para ser verdad–¿Qué debería hacer madre?...quiero mucho a mi padre ..Pero.. Ella me da miedo, está siempre mirándome con esos ojos ¡lo odio! Pero sé que a mi papa le gusta.. –Pequeñas lágrimas salían de mis ojos ante eso, las limpie rápidamente–si mi padre y ella se casaran ella se convertiría en mi nueva madre, pero no quiero otra madre, no la necesito, tú eres mi única madre en este mundo–me sentí algo triste al pensar en esa posibilidad– ¿madre porque te fuiste? –Deje el retrato de nuevo en su lugar ya no soportaba seguir recordando eso–

-Limpie lo que me quedaba de lágrimas y revise los cajones solo avía ropa mía, lo común, pase por el lado de la ventana y no pude evitar voltear–está muy oscuro…–tanto que daba algo de miedo–camine hasta mi estantería donde avían muchos libros que aún me faltaban por leer, revise la primera y encontré el libro el ´´cuarteto oscuro`` ya lo avía leído, fui a la estantería de en medio y encontré el libro que tenía por leer, el extranjero de ojos rojos, me sobresalte al escuchar un ruido voltee inmediatamente–algo se a caído–me acerque inmediatamente, vi que era una gema era algo extraño no recuerdo que esto estuviera aquí pero decidí quedármela–

–Después del pequeño susto de la gema que callo fui a ver a mi conejo mascota, bola de nieve es su nombre, sonreí ante eso que nombre le avía puesto, me dio un pequeño tiritó la habitación estaba muy fría– que extraño mi habitación se puso fría de repente…tengo miedo creo que volveré a la cama –revise lo último que era un cofre lleno de mis recuerdos cuando era pequeña pero no era hora de andar revisándolos, me encamine a mi cama–Buenas noches–

_La escena se oscurece….. fin del capítulo…._

* * *

comentario :c?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno aclaro la historia solo sera Pov Aya xD _

_y bueno lo otro lo diré abajo disfruten leyendo xD_

* * *

_La escena __empieza ..Recuerdos…._

–_La la la la la la la la-_cantaba muy alegremente–

–Cantas muy bien Aya–dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, yo me alegre enseguida–

–la la la…. –ceso el canto– Padre…. ¿mirarías este lugar? –

–Dame un momento, solo pondré esto aquí.. ¡si esta terminado! –Se levantó y le puso a la pequeña una corona de flores–

– ¿se ve bien en mí? –Pregunte alegremente–

–Sí, pienso que te queda bien–me acaricio la cabeza–

–Yay! –Di un pequeño salto de felicidad–Muchas gracias padre–sonreí alegremente–

–Perdón, siento no poder jugar contigo todo el tiempo–

–Padre… ¡esta bien! Estoy bien con poder jugar contigo hoy– y no mentía estaba muy feliz–

_Aparece mi madre…_

– ¡Oh mí! ¿Los dos están jugando? –pregunto algo sorprendida–

–Mama…. –me acerque a ella rápidamente– ¡mira! Mi padre me regalo una corona de flores–se la mostré–

– ¡es maravilloso! Se ve bien en ti Aya…–hizo una pequeña pausa– ¿así que has jugado con el todo el día? –

– ¡sí! –Casi grito– ¿vamos hacer esto de nuevo padre? –pregunte entusiasmada–

–Si debes hacerlo, la próxima vez tu madre debe unirse a nosotros–me emocione ante la idea–

–Bueno. ….Me uniré–dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– cof cof–empezó a toser repentinamente–

– ¡mama! –me preocupe –

–L-lo siento... cof cof–empezó a toser de nuevo–

– ¡no te esfuerces! Si no estás realmente bien…..vamos a buscar medicinas donde María, te ayudara a sentirte mejor–Dijo mi padre algo preocupado –

–no…yo puedo conseguirla sola–Se veía en su cara que estaba algo incomoda al oír el nombre de María–

– ¿madre estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –Pregunte ya bastante preocupada–

–Perdón por preocuparte, estoy perfectamente bien–me dijo con una sonrisa– ¡no parezcan ansiosos por favor! …Aya con tu sonrisa me mejoro siempre, si no puedo verte sonreír solo hace que me preocupe–termino de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa–

–Mama… ¡ Okey!–sonreí–

–okey ¡volvamos para comer! Hice hamburguesas, tus favoritas Aya–

–Yey! ¡Amo las hamburguesas de mama! ¿Cierto padre? –Pregunte –

–hahahha ¡cierto! Sus hamburguesas son las mejores del mundo–dijo mi padre divertido–

_ La escena se oscurece…dando fin al recuerdo…._

_ Éramos tan felices_

_ Pero estaba maría…..pero aun así éramos una familia feliz_

_ Pero mi mama paso al otro lado por una enfermedad_

_ Y la felicidad que teníamos ..Bueno.._

* * *

Corto! lo se .. pero no estoy en mi pc :c y mi Internet esta bastante lento así que esto es lo único que soporta el próximo capitulo vendrá mas largo Dx

y se soy mala por dejar en suspenso (?) hahaha hasta el proximo cap :3


	4. Chapter 4

Como saben el juego no es mio,esto es solo una adaptación al español :3

* * *

Tic….tac….tic…..tac….tic…tac….tic….tac…

¡Arghhhhhhhhh!

– ¿U-Uh? –Desperté bastante asustada–e-ese grito ¿padre? –Me levante de la cama torpemente–Algo debió haber pasado… ¡Debo ver que mi padre este bien! –camine hacia la puerta, avía un sensación extraña–Tengo una mal presentimiento–tome aire y Salí por la –puerta caminando directamente hacia mi padre, me detuve,-¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Es una voz? –Temblé ligeramente, esto ya me estaba asustando, cerré los ojos para tomar un poco de aire y…un montón de sangre lleno la pared, me sorprendí tanto que me caí al suelo para mi mala suerte– ¿a-ah? –Abrí los ojos con terror, ¡avía dos cadáveres en frente mío! E-esto no puede estar pasando, tan asustada estaba que retrocedí una distancia prudente de esas putrefactas cosas–N-no–esas cosas se acercaban más a mí– no…. ¡no! –

– ¡Por aquí! –Grito una voz extraña–

–Me levante apresurad amente– ¿¡quién es!? –

– ¡Ven por aquí! –

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Corrí para ver quién era, todo era mejor que estar entre esas cosas, corrí por el pasillo hasta encontrarme con... ¡un niño! ¡Era un niño! Nunca lo avía visto antes– ¿Quién eres? –

–Por aquí–

– ¿pero quién...? –él ya me estaba asustando–

–Quédate conmigo–yo no quería ir así que intente retroceder, pero él se avía dado la vuelta, me dio miedo, terror de todo– ¡por aquí eh dicho! –Me grito tan fuerte que me asuste–

– ¡Hyaaa! –Grite corriendo dejando al niño extraño atrás, estaba aterrada, no pensaba que pasaría esto, era demasiado para mi ¡era demasiado!, pare en seco al ver esas putrefactas cosas delante mío–no... ¡No! –grite corriendo dentro de mi habitación, me di cuenta de algo extraño en mi habitación ¡avía un hombre! -¿¡q-quien esta ahí!? –

_Una extraña melodía empezó a tocar…._

–Valla que libros tan interesantes tenemos en esta habitación... ¿te gustan los libros pequeña?–Me pregunto el extraño hombre–

– ¿Q-quién eres? –le pregunte asustada, tantas cosas que me pasaron en estos minutos me avían dejado exhausta–

–No seas tan agresiva pequeña, soy solo un simple vendedor–

– ¿V-vendedor? – ¿Qué hacia un vendedor en mi casa? –

–El extraño hombre se sacó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablarme–Llámame Ogre, espero que podamos conocernos bien, pequeña dama–

–…. –Yo no sabía que decirle al señor Ogre–

–Es algo problemático….pensar que esos cadáveres pierdan tiempo en la casa–

–….cadáveres…ah ¿esas cosas de allá fuera? –pregunte e me di la vuelta hasta quedar en frente de la puerta–Parecen monstruos de cuentos ¿Por qué monstruos como esos…?–

–Bueno, es una maldición–Dijo el señor Ogre con tanta tranquilidad que me di la vuelta totalmente atónita por sus palabras–Lo que viste son los sujetos de prueba de tu padre, superados por la ira, aquellos fallecidos volvieron a la vida por el poder de la maldición, para vengarse de tu padre. Por su puesto–

– ¿¡que!?¿Entonces mi padre está en peligro?..¡Tengo que salvarlo!–Grite asustada por la posibilidad de que mi padre estuviera en peligro–

– ¿y eso porque? –dijo dando una pausa antes de continuar–Para conseguir lo que deseaba ha matado a tanta gente como parte de sus experimentos…esa es su retribución, te debes haber dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de tu padre ¿y aun así quieres salvarlo? –

–…..–No debía darle explicaciones ¡él era mi padre y debía salvarlo sea como sea! Salí apresurad amente de la habitación–

–Vaya….vaya, ella no debe entender nuestro dolor–

_La escena se oscurece…_

* * *

Perdón por demorarme tanto uwu no era mi intención,pero la escuela no me dejo opción :c ¿comentarios?


	5. Chapter 5

Mad father no es mio es de sus respectivos autores~

* * *

–Me detuve en medio del pasillo a tomar un poco de aire–Mi padre siempre fue amable conmigo…. Él es el único padre que tengo, ¡además se lo prometí a mamá también!-Dije frustrada-

_La escena se oscurece…dando paso al recuerdo…_

_La música empieza a sonar…_

_-el extraño del ojo rojo le dio a Jack el poder para maldecir a otros y Jack dijo, Gracias extraño ahora puedo obtener mi venganza-_

_-oye… mamá-le dije-_

– _¿Qué pasa aya?_ _–Pregunto mi madre–_

– _¿Por qué padre siempre pasa allá abajo?_ _–_

–_Es un trabajo muy difícil –dijo dulcemente–lo entenderás cuando seas mayor ..Aya-Dijo con una sonrisa–_

–_Quiero ser mayor pronto entonces–Dije algo molesta–_

–_Aya…–Dijo ella con no muy buena cara–pase lo que pase no deberás odiar a tu padre–Tenia una cara triste, eso…me preocupaba–_

–_Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¡Por supuesto que no lo odiare! –Le dije horrorizada ante tal idea–_

–_Ya veo–Me sonrío– _

– _¿mamá tu no quieres a mi padre?_ _–Pregunte asustada–_

–_No ¡nada de eso! Es solo, Que te quiero aya..y quiero a tu padre tanto como a ti–me dijo sonriendo cálidamente_

–_Fiuuu–Me calme y le sonreí–_

–_Él puede ser algo impredecible….así que vamos apoyarlo cada una sin importar qué ¿lo prometes?–dijo acariciándome la cabeza–_

– _¡claro!_ _–_

–_Ahora ¡de vuelta al cuento!_ _–_

_Fin del recuerdo…la escena se oscurece_

* * *

¡Perdón! se que me demore pero ... estoy con exámenes y toda la cosa que mi tiempo en el pc es limitado :c lo uso normalmente en las tardes y no puedo escribir bien...ademas de que no tengo pc propio y uso el de la familia uwu

bueno respondo comentarios~

**zzk´zz: ¡Gracias por comentar! que bueno que te allá despejado de dudas ..emm intentare continuarla cuando tenga mas tiempo :) Ahora les dejo este adelanto **

**BleachHP97: ¡Gracias por el comentario! Lo leí hace rato pero no pude contestar porque bueno.. no estas registrado (a) .. ~ **

**Zeldalink477: Muchas gracias! ~**

Bueno eso por ahora~ Ya tengo que irme~ hasta el próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

Mad Father no es mio, es de sus respectivos creadores~

* * *

Abrí los ojos y sonreí–Mamá, pase lo que pase, amaré a mi padre, así que…. ¡No te preocupes! –Dije con determinación, se lo prometí y lo cumpliré– ¡Debo salvarlo! – antes de siquiera poder avanzar, me topé con un… ¿cuervo? – ¿U-un cuervo? – Me acerque con cuidado intentando ano ahuyentarlo, aunque tampoco se movió, al parecer no me tenía miedo, agite mi cabeza y deje las distracciones ¡Debo salvar a mi padre!, camine hacía el dormitorio de al lado, quizás, ahí tenían pistas o algo para salvar a mi padre.

Entre y vi algo extraño en el fondo de la habitación, camine sin preocupación alguna, con curiosidad y pegue el mayor salto de mi vida ¡E-esa cosa se movió! Retrocedí unos pasos.

– ¡Dámela! ¡Devuélvela! –gritaba en un chillido estridente. – ¡Dámela! ¡Devuelve a mi hija! –siguió gritando.

Yo no atine hacer nada, solamente Salí corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, mientras intentaba normalizar mi corazón, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me recosté en la puerta, fruncí el ceño y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo, la cosa o el fantasma había desaparecido dejando algo brillante en una charco de sangre, camine con sumo cuidado y recogí la llave que había en el suelo, si mal no recuerdo es la llave de los archivos de mi padre, ¿por qué esto estaba aquí?, no quería saberlo, salí de la habitación y me encamine al pasillo sin siquiera mirar hacia abajo, se escuchaban ruidos perturbadores y eso no me daba mucha tranquilidad.

Encontrando la sala de los archivos coloqué la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, este lugar estaba más ordenado cuando mamá seguía viva, camine entre el montón de cosas que había tiradas y revise las estanterías, una me llamo la atención, había un libro que se llamaba ¨¨Datos para la experimentación de seres vivos¨¨, un nombre bastante perturbador cabe destacar, saque el libro y lo abrí– Hay algo entre medio…– Era algo así como un código anotado en ese trozo de papel, antes de poder cerrar el libro instintivamente mire hacía un lado, ¡oh por dios! Estas cosas no me dejan en paz.

–Mamá….Mamá…–murmuraba la cosa extraña– Duele…. Ayúdame…. A-ayuda….-Murmuro acercándose a mí.

_La escena se oscurece…dando lugar a un recuerdo….._

* * *

Si, decidí seguir con la historia~ acabaron mis exámenes y toda la cosa~ nos vemos el próximo capitulo~


End file.
